


July 14, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute Supergirl offered extra chicken wings for him.





	July 14, 2002

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute Supergirl offered extra chicken wings for him and wondered if she remembered him refusing to let her go to a concert before he tasted the hot food.

THE END


End file.
